Ocean Eyes
by DeadManHBK
Summary: What will Alan do to convince Melissa not to leave?


To Alan, it was just another day. Reading over a case, he made his way to his office with Jerry. "Melissa, I wrote a memorandum on civil disobedience last year. I need-" he started to say to his assistant, when he looked up and saw a large box on her now bare desk. "What's happening here?" he asked, closing the file.

"I've been reassigned to a different lawyer," she explained, placing some files in her box. "I'm no longer your assistant."

Alan was taken aback by this. "What are you talking about? I'll still be at the firm," he commented, wishing she would stop what she was doing and look at him.

"I've just been reassigned."

"Reassigned to whom?"

"Jeffrey Coho."

The confusion was evident on Alan's face. "Melissa, what's going on?"

Finally, she quit what she was doing and looked over at him, upset evident on her face. "What's going on, Alan, is I'm not comfortable discovering you in closets photography-buffing, or walking into your office finding some sex doctor measuring your pants, or smelling the waft of maple syrup after you've tried cases against old girlfriends," she said in a rush of emotion, the shine of tears in her eyes not going unnoticed by Alan. Quickly blinking them away, she added, "What's going on is I've had enough."

"I see," he replied, unsure of what else to say. He hesitated, simply staring at her for a moment, before asking, "And how did you happen to end up with this Jeffrey Coho?"

Melissa Scoffed. "Oh. We clicked," she said curtly as she picked up her box, and went to walk away when Alan gently grabbed her arm.

"Melissa, please," he quietly commented. "Can we talk about this?"

"I…I think I should just go," Jerry stammered, pressing his hands into his thighs, and quickly turning around walked away from the two of them.

Melissa watched him walk away, and then looked back at Alan. "I don't believe there is much to discuss, Mr. Shore, now if you will excuse me-" she started to say, and when she once more went to walk away he again grabbed her arm.

"You were able to say what you needed to say. I think it's only fair I get the same opportunity. Don't you agree?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, say what you need to say so I may leave."

"Could we please adjourn to my office? I would feel much more comfortable discussing this in there," he requested, and reluctantly she sat her box back down before following him into his office.

Once they were behind closed doors, she frowned when she heard the 'click' of his door locking. "Alan, what-" she started to say, when his lips were suddenly on hers as his hands cupped her face. At first, she struggled against him, her mind screaming to resist him, but the longer the kiss went on the weaker her willpower became, until finally she was slumped into him as their tongues danced together erotically.

When he finally pulled away, taking in her dazed eyes and flushed cheeks, he quietly commented, "I have wanted to do that since I first saw you."

It was her turn to be caught off guard. "You have?" He nodded. "Then…if that is the case, why did you wait until now? Why has your focus been on these other women and not…me?" Her chin giving the tiniest quiver, she quietly added, "Do you have any idea how hard it has been to watch you lust after others, and to be passed by repeatedly for women who clearly don't feel the same way I do?"

Alan found himself speechless as he stared down at her, a mix of emotions going through him in that moment. Running a hand through those soft locks he had longed to touch, he finally stated, "Melissa, I…you had made it quite clear in the beginning how you felt about me. Did you not?"

"Alan, I also kissed you after court. I had thought it was quite obvious my feelings have changed."

"I thought I was respecting your wishes."

"My wishes are for you to want me like I want you."

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his groin, letting her feel his growing arousal. "Believe me, that want is very mutual," he murmured, making her let out a small gasp. His eyes drifted shut when she cupped him through his pants, stroking the bulge there.

"So are you telling me…I did this?"

He looked back down at herm and smirked. "Indeed, you did."

Biting her lip, she sank down to her knees before him. "Does that mean I get to play with it?" she asked coyly.

He chuckled. "You can do whatever you please with it," he replied, and she immediately unzipped his pants, reaching inside to release him from his boxers.

"Oh fuck," she whispered, looking up at him with a surprised expression.

"Is that what you have been wanting?" he murmured, once more running a hand through her hair.

"More than you know," she replied, caressing his thighs, and leaning forward she playfully ran her tongue along the tip of his cock, making him let out a soft gasp. Closing her eyes, she explored every surface of his rigid shaft with her tongue, before finally taking him in her mouth. Sinking his hands in her hair, Alan watched her intently, the view of her kneeling before him making him painfully hard.

"God," he breathed when she took him completely down her throat, his hold on her tightening as his hips began to move with her motions. When she looked up at him, her darkened eyes burning into his, his gently pushed her hair back from her face to better admire her. When he felt that coil beginning deep in his groin he quickened his thrusts, but as much as he wanted to finish in her hot mouth, he forced himself to pull her back and abruptly pulled her back up onto her feet. Before anything could be said, he kissed her urgently as he led her over to the desk. Walking around it, he broke the kiss to sit in his chair. "I have had many a fantasy about you riding me her in my office," he commented as he forced her to straddle his lap.

"I think it's time we make that a reality," she quietly replied in his ear, and leaning into him she nipped at his neck and reached down to stroke him. Letting out a soft moan, Alan pulled up on her skirt and skimmed along her covered mound.

"My, how wet you are," he murmured, pressing his fingertips into her and making her gasp.

"You did it," she commented, making him chuckle.

"So does that mean I get to play…with this?" he asked, and smoothly slid his hand in the front of her panties, making her gasp once more.

"You can do whatever you want to it," she replied, biting her lip when he slid a finger inside her.

"Fuck, you're tight," he groaned, and crushed his lips to hers as he tugged on her panties. Pushing them to the side to expose her, he lifted her up and once aligned had her sink down onto him.

"God, Alan," she whimpered, pushing his jacket down and off of him, and heatedly kissed him as she started moving on him. Tossing the jacket to the floor, he ran his hands along her back and sides before grasping her hips so hard she knew there would be bruises. As her need for him overtook her, her motions grew more frantic and urgent, until she was crying out for him in ecstasy. Once it passed, she reopened her eyes and found him staring up at her, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried when she realized he had not came with her.

Sensing her concern, he kissed her gently. "You did not," he reassured her, and abruptly stood with her in his arms. Carefully, he placed her back on her feet and spun her around to where her back was to him. Pushing her hair to the side, he nuzzled against her neck, before murmuring in her ear, "I am far from done with you."

A shiver ran up her spine when he said this, and she gave a small cry of surprise when he forced her to bend over the desk. She could feel him pushing her skirt further up her hips, and her stomach gave a small flip when he pushed her panties down her legs to pool at her feet. She could hear him moving around, and frowned. "Alan, what-"

"Eyes forward," he commanded when she turned to look at him, and obeying, she quickly looked ahead. She gasped when she felt his hands stroking her legs, and bit back a cry of surprise when she suddenly felt his tongue on her. Covering her mouth, she tried her best to remain quiet as she arched back into him, to where she was riding his face. Tightly grabbing her thighs, he groaned as he explored her thoroughly, alternating between using his tongue and lightly sucking. Still sensitive from her climax, it did not take her long to fall over the edge once more, the pleasure burning in her so hot she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Alan, please," she begged once she came down from her high.

"I do love to hear you beg," he commented as he stood back up. "Please what?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "I…"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip. "I want you to come," she finally managed to get out.

Making a noise of approval in the back of his throat, Alan slowly stroked himself as he admired the view of her bent before him. "Do you, now?" he murmured, grabbing her ass with his free hand.

She quickly nodded. "Yes, please," she whispered. Giving another low murmur of approval, he stepped closer, teasing her with the tip of his cock.

"Don't worry, I planned for the pleasure to be mutual," he replied, and with one swift motion he buried himself within her. When she let out a moan he clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her, and grasping her waist with his free hand he began to move hard and fast within her. "Now Melissa, you don't want to raise suspicion, do you?" he quietly commented, making her shake her head. "If you keep quiet, I just might let you come again."

When he removed his hand from her mouth to grasp her shoulder, she begged, "I promise I will be quiet, just please…please keep fucking me like that." Desperately needing to reach that release, Alan kept up his fast pace, exerting all his strength into his thrusts. Clutching at the desk, Melissa braced herself for the inevitable, which was the fact he was about to give her the biggest orgasm of her life. "Oh god, I'm so close…come in me, please come in me Alan…" she panted, reaching back to grab at him, and it was at this he lost it. Quietly groaning, he buried himself within her as he came hard, his orgasm immediately triggering hers. For a long moment they stood there motionless, taking in everything which had just conspired, until finally he gently pulled out of her and adjusted himself. Standing back up, she went to pull her panties back up when he stopped her. Turning, she looked at him in confusion, and watched as he picked them up.

"I will be taking these," he stated, slipping them into his pocket.

"Alan, I am NOT going without panties all day," she protested as she pulled her skirt back into place.

"Oh yes you are," he replied, stepping closer. Gently grasping her chin, he added, "Now…have I managed to talk you into staying as my assistant?"

She blushed at this, and with a smirk shook her head at him. "I will see if I can fix it," she stated, and went to walk away when he stopped her. She looked back up at him, and leaning down he kissed her one final time.

"I will see you later," he murmured, and she simply nodded before walking out of his office, the slickness of their lovemaking on her thighs a steady reminder that she was a jumbled mess of emotions for this man…


End file.
